Sing
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: He never knew that she could sing so beautifully .. he supposed she never really thought about it. [FerioxFuu]


**Sing  
****By: Fullmetal Ai  
****Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything.**

* * *

_I was lonely, I was sad_  
_I was feeling awfully bad_  
_My heart was broken_  
_  
But you came into my life_  
_And you made my future bright_  
_Your eyes had spoken_  
_And they took the hurt away from me_  
_The rain that fell within my heart is swept away_  
_The clouds break open and I see the day_

_Here by your side_  
_No more reason to hide my feelings inside_  
_And I'll gladly share each one of them with you_  
_If you let me_  
_  
Light all around me_  
_I feel it surround me_  
_Shining down from above_  
_This is love_

Fuu opened her eyes and looked around at the children surrounding her, and her two best friends on either side of her. Everyone was clapping their hands, smiles on their faces.

"I still can't believe how well you sing, Fuu," Umi sighed, beaming with what was a mixture of happiness and astonishment.

"I still believe You think too highly of me, Miss Umi," Fuu responded, though there was a smile of happiness on her face at the compliment.

"But you're really great at it, Fuu!" Hikaru said from the other side, which made Fuu giggle a little.

"If Princess Emeraude were still alive, you two could probably do a really great duet!" One of the children, a girl called Mira, said. Fuu's breath caught in her throat. _Princess Emeraude .._ She thought to herself sadly. Though it would seem to many that the three Magic Knights had finally gotten over the death of the beloved Pillar of Cephiro, in reality, it was not so; the three girls still regretted what they had done .. they regretted their part in the death of the Princess.

_Princess Emeraude .. was Ferio's sister .. I .. I killed Ferio's sister .. _Fuu thought to herself again, closing her eyes once more.

"Miss Fuu?" One of the children's voices asked, causing Fuu to open her eyes and look at the child, a young boy.

"Are you all right, Miss Fuu?" The boy asked, a look of curiosity and worry creasing his face. Fuu smiled again, reaching a hand out to ruffle the young boy's hair.

"I'm fine," She said gently, causing the boy to laugh a tiny bit.

"Sing for us again, Miss Fuu?" Another child's voice asked, a glimmer of hope hanging from it. Fuu giggled again, nodding.

"All right, I will!"

And she did.

Unbeknown to her, A pair of golden eyes were watching her from the shadows that covered the outside of the doorway. His lips curled into a smile as he watched the girl who sang her heart out for the children's enjoyment. His eyes closed as he leaned against a wall of the hallway, listening to the melodic, sweet voice of the young Wind Knight. He didn't know the song that she was singing too well .. in fact, he didn't know the song at all. He didn't care, though. He didn't mind that he couldn't sing along. He was just enjoying the sound of the girl's voice as she sang that beautiful song of hers.

_Her interaction with the children .._ He thought to himself with a smile as she ended her song. _She would make a great mother._

The young man broke out of his trance when he heard the Children of the residential quarters shouting their goodbyes to the three young knights, and the girls waving their goodbyes back. He grinned. He was going to have to have a talk with Fuu ...

As the three girls walked out of the residential area, talking amongst themselves and giggling about how adorable the children were, he saw his chance. When Fuu passed by where he was hidden, he stepped forward and reached out, wrapping his arms around the girl's midsection and keeping a firm hold. He placed his head on her right shoulder, grinning. Fuu let out a surprised, short scream as he did so; this made the other two look in their direction, ready to pull their swords out if needed. Once they saw who it was, however, they merely grinned and relaxed.

"Ferio!" Fuu breathed, happy to see the young Prince of the Castle, yet still frightened by what had just happened. Ferio grinned at the girl.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he said quickly to her, smiling in satisfaction as he felt Fuu's face heat up with a blush and Umi and Hikaru bursting into fits of giggles.

"If you two don't mind, I would like to temporarily kidnap this pretty young woman here," Ferio continued, addressing the other two.

"Nah, we don't mind at all!" Hikaru said, still getting over her giggling from what was happening right before her eyes.

"Just make sure it's only temporary, Ferio," Umi continued, "We still want to see her, you know!" Umi sent a wink Fuu's way, which made her blush even more, and then beckoned Hikaru to keep walking.

A moment of awkward silence passed before Ferio let go of Fuu and grabbed her hand, leading her toward a more secluded area. He could tell that she was becoming more relaxed as the two walked, but as she was becoming calmer, she was also becoming more curious. _Why would Ferio just .. suddenly take me here? Had he been waiting for an opportunity like this to spend time together ..? _Fuu was, without a doubt, confused. Suddenly the two stopped, and Fuu's head snapped up, looking at her surroundings. What she saw made her eyes as wide as saucers. She and Ferio were standing inside a beautiful garden; flowers bloomed all around, though it was true that some were dying, a fountain stood proudly over in every corner of the room, and there were statues and other material garden items within. _It's .. beautiful .._ Fuu thought to herself, only remembering to breathe when Ferio placed his arms around her waist again, just as before.

"Do you like it?" She heard Ferio murmur in her ear, and she smiled, though her face was becoming warm once again.

"Yes .. but why did you bring me here?" Fuu asked, just as softly.

"Do I need a reason to spend time with you?" Ferio said with the usual grin. Fuu shot a disbelieving glance at him, and he chuckled softly.

"Okay, you got me. There is a reason .. I wanted to ask you some things .." Fuu turned within his embrace and looked him straight in the eyes, then nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me that you could sing as prettily as you do?" Ferio asked, gently bringing a hand to brush back some of her hair. Fuu blushed and cast her gaze downwards.

"I don't believe I sing all that well .." She answered timidly. "I don't sing too often, though I do enjoy it .." Ferio smiled, bringing his hand under her chin and tilting her head up to look at him again. Once they were eye to eye again, he leaned in, resting his forehead against hers.

"Fuu, you sing beautifully .. and even if you didn't, you should do it because you enjoy it. Don't be wary of what anyone else is saying. If it's something you love, then just go on and do it," Ferio whispered gently to her, feeling her forehead heat up against his. He smirked, closing his eyes.

"One more thing .. about that song you were singing .." Ferio whispered, "Was that intended for any specific person ..?" Ferio had a feeling that he already knew the answer .. but he had to be sure. Fuu gazed downwards again, staying silent.

"Fuu?" Ferio asked, trying to get an answer out of her.

"Ferio .. you should know .. that song has been a part of my family for quite some time .." She whispered, and Ferio could feel his heart breaking, little by little.

"But .." She continued, "When I sing it now .. it is intended to describe how _you_ have made me feel." Fuu looked back to Ferio, her eyes shining as brightly as the smile on her face, or the blush covering it. Ferio breathed a deep sigh of relief, a smile on his face to match hers.

"Well then, Fuu .." Ferio said softly, then leaned down even more, until he was eye-level with her. "I don't think there are any words to describe how _you_ have made _me _feel .. what can I do to explain it?" Ferio grinned, looking into her eyes, seeing that she was void of all thought at the moment. He chuckled and leaned in the rest of the way, placing his lips against hers. His hand tangled itself in her hair, and though the kiss came as a surprise to Fuu, after a moment her arms snaked around his neck. Not long afterward, Ferio pulled away and nuzzled her cheek gently.

"Fuu?" Ferio asked, all in a whisper.

"Yes, Ferio?" Fuu answered, just the same.

"Could you sing for me?" He asked again, kissing her gently on the cheek, and watching as her expression first became that of shock, then grew into a bright smile.

"Of course," She answered. With this answer, Ferio gently grasped her hand and led her over to sit at one of the fountains. Fuu took a deep breath, then began.

"_I was lonely, I was sad, I was feeling awfully bad ..."_

* * *

**End

* * *

**

**Author's Apology:** Very sorry for the crappy formatting .. OpenOffice is messing up. n.n; Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy :D!


End file.
